Missing a Piece
by BeauteRouge
Summary: Renesmee has everything to make her happy; a crazy vampire family, a hot werewolf boyfriend and all the mountain lions she can eat. But why does she keep feeling this empty feeling? What's missing in her life and how will she finally obtain it?


**Renesmee**

Opening my eyes, I felt it. The emptiness.

_What's wrong with me? _I wonder, the supposed brown beauties of mine slowly scanning the ceiling back and forth. I blinked a few times. It was obvious I hadn't slept well. My eyeballs felt like they'd been left out in the sun for too long, drowned in sand, then put back in my head. Blinking a little more caused tears to well up and slide down my temples. Oh crap…

There was a quiet snoring beside me and I thanked all and any gods that were out there. My one and only, the very warmth in my life, my Jake was laying next to me. Sleeping like a log, per usual.

_Good. _I thought, pursing my lips. _Because it's a freaking sin to cry around anyone close to me. _But, I was forgetting I was with my Jake. He was the one of the few who actually understood some of the "not wanting to be treated like expensive china" feeling.

I rubbed my eyes for a minute then got up, taking one more glance at Jake's massive form sleeping on the too small bed before I slipped into the bathroom. Man, didn't I look ready to walk down the runway. I rolled my eyes at my reflection and headed directly for the shower, stripping off my clothes and forgetting them where they landed.

Showers at Jake's house were my favorite kind of showers. It didn't work as well as the one at home did and definitely not cleaner. But…I could smell the soap Jake used when I stepped behind the curtain and I always had to adjust the shower head to suit my short height. Why this made it the best? I have no clue.

After I was finished, I stepped out with the steam billowing after me, found Jake's towel and took a deep breath. How can someone feel two things at once? Feeling so good yet so…hollow. Can an unfinished picture still be appreciated by the artist?

Dressed and still drying my hair with the towel, I came out to find Jake still snoring to the heavens, his chin pointed towards the ceiling, Adam's apple jutting out of his tan throat. A little thought passed through my head. I smiled and licked my lips, calmly walking over to the bed and leaning my head over his. My eyes calculated him. The square jaw and rough stubble of his face, closed eyelids that had a light purple dusted over them. Full lips, slightly open as his breath pulled in and out of him.

I lingered over his lips for a second before looking at the rest of him. Broad, chiseled body. Strong muscles all over, covered with his dark tan skin that differed so drastically from my pale peach skin. My eyes traveled back up to that bump bulging out in the mid of his throat. If I looked closed enough, I could see the blood pulsating through his thick veins, trailing down and dancing with the ones near his collar bone. There was an urging sensation in the pit of my stomach.

Before I could stop myself, my teeth clamped down on the side of his neck, a grin settled on my lips. The gentle meeting of lips to skin, the taut feeling of flesh giving away under my teeth, the complete ecstasy of warm blood seeping it's way onto my tongue. My adrenaline jumpstarted. My heart pounded like a jackhammer and my hands started to tremble. My mouth automatically began to draw blood down my throat…

"Ow!" Yelled my Jake, jolting awake and flinging his arm in defense. Defense from his half-vampire girlfriend, that is.

"What the hell, Ness?" He inquired, a wildly confused look in his eyes, swiping at the blood dripping from the puncture holes. I rubbed the part on my right shoulder that his meaty arm had collided with and mock pouted, looking at him through my eyelashes.

"I was just playin' around." I said innocently, giving a nice, genuine smile. He took a few glances at the red stains on his hand, but eventually sighed, his form sagging and his head lolling. He couldn't resist the smile and the eyes, they were my weapons.

"I swear, you're gonna be the end of me." Jake said, lifting his head just enough to let me see his lips crack into a wide grin, giving off that look of, _Yeah, you'll probably be the death of me. But…eh, I don't mind._

"Maybe give me a little warning next time, okay? Ya know, before you decide to snack on my bodily fluids…" He groaned, rubbing his eyes with his forearm and letting out an enormous yawn. My innocent smile turned mischievous and I sped with blinding speed behind him, draping my arms around his neck and lying my head on his big shoulder. My lips were so close to his ear that they barely skimmed each other as I spoke.

"You've never had a problem with me drinking your bodily fluids _before_." I whispered, letting my lips brush over his ear lobe. Our skin contact gave me the chance to drift an image of us from my memory into his mind. His body seemed to rise a few degrees underneath my palms.

We both peeked down at the same time to see a bulge lift under the covers. Now a smile of satisfaction lit up my face. A growl left Jake's throat, the manly wolf he was, and he turned his face so his dark eyes could meet mine.

"Someone's feeling frisky this morning…" He said, his voice rough and rugged, just the way I like it. With my smug smile still plastered on my face, I simply dragged my teeth along the uninjured side of his neck. He responded by abruptly grabbing my wrist and pulling hard, flipping me over his body onto the bed, landing on my back. I, just as quickly, sprang up from the bed and twisted out of his reach. My back was now against the wall of his tiny room and his palms were curled up in his sheets. His expression a mix of helpless and downright excited.

"Maybe after we get back from Mom and Dad's house, hmm?" I winked at him and trotted into the bathroom to make myself presentable. I heard Jacob's groan and laughed, peeking out to see him pulling on jeans. He turned to get a shirt and saw me looking at him.

So, instead of going to his drawers, he passed them and headed straight for me with something in his eyes. I knew I was in trouble so I backed away from the door, not able to stop myself from giggling nervously as I backed all the way up to the shower curtain and found no place to go. Jake flung the door open, a sadistic smirk on his handsome face.

Another low growl left his lips as he practically tackled me, smashing his lips against my own so hard it would've hurt if I was all human. I smiled against his lips as I fell backwards, both of us falling into the tub and the shower rod breaking with a loud _crack!_

Jake started biting my neck, just hard enough to make me gasp, and then he showered me all over with little pecks. I squeezed my eyes shut and laughed aloud, my cheeks aching from smiling so much. Jake's deep laugh rumbled out of his chest as he kissed me, from my forehead, to my temple, my cheeks, my nose, my lips, my throat, my chin. Finally, his weight was too much on top of me and I tapped his side to signal him to get up. I felt his large weight relieve off me.

Opening my eyes, I felt it. The emptiness.

_Will it ever go away…?_


End file.
